


Art: What's up Pussycat?

by LFB72



Series: LFB72's Drabble Series [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Art, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art to Illustrate  and spoilers for Bunnysworld wonderfully fluffy fic: 'Mow!'Arthur gives Merlin the cat a forever home. One night Arthur goes to bed and wakes up to...





	Art: What's up Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818828) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> Bunnys world gifted me with this fabulous fic so I had to go at adding an illustration

[](https://imgur.com/hJc1Ob6) [](https://imgur.com/Me7wjVx) [](https://imgur.com/Ru9HMH4)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to animate it and did manage to make a sort of 'gif' but then I did not know how to upload it in a way to post.


End file.
